Two Potters are Stronger Than One
by Crazycat2424
Summary: He always needed someone to stand beside him, he just didn't know it. Harry has a sister as well as a soul-bond how will this play out. HP/GW RW/HG OC/GrW. Warnings of abuse.
1. Prologue

(sadly, I own nothing)

''Lily Take the kids and run''

She didn't need telling twice, Lily ran up the stairs and into the nursery to see her son Harry playing with his baby sister Rose.

Lily started to panic, the portkey was not working and by the sounds of it her husband had been killed.

Turning to her children a tear escaped her eyes; there was nothing she could do to say them.

Kneeling in front of the crib they both rested in Lily tried to calm her children, ''Shhhhh Harry, it'll be okay. You make sure you take care for your strong. Never forget I love you both, you are both so loved. ''

Just then the door burst open and the air grew cold, ''step aside, stupid girl''

''Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead"

''This is my last warning"

"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... Leave Rose! Please — I'll do anything ''

But it was too late, with a flash of green Lily dropped to the floor just like her husband had not a minute ago.

Voldemort took one look down, 'pity, you didn't have to die.' He said as he stepped over Lily's body.

As he craned to look into the crib he laughed as he saw baby Harry trying to block his sister from his view, 'clever,' he cackled, 'shame I have to do this really.'

Once more his wand pointed to the target and he whispered those two dreaded words before the green light shot out of his wand.

In the millisecond he saw the light rebound of the child his whole body froze up – how?

Sirius ran up the stairs as fast as he could, He wanted to stop and cry over his best friend but he heard the cries; HARRY, ROSE!

When he reached the door his heart sank once more when he saw her body on the floor but once again his grief was blocked by the screaming of the baby.

Bile rose in the thought as he stepped around Lily's body but he forced it down as he looked into the crib.

Inside Rose, a day under 4 months old was crying despite Harry's best efforts.

The sight of Harry stroking his sisters hair whilst holding hand would normally be something Sirius would pull his camera out for however in his current state it just made his tears finally escape his eyes.

He wanted answers; how? How were they still alive? What? What was going to happen now? Why? Why had Peter betray them?

Peter! This was all Peter's fault. No it was his own fault he chose to change secret keeper.

He looked down to the children in his arms for a second before he heard someone coming up the stairs. Although he was positive it was Hagrid (guess by how heavy the footsteps were) he still put Harry and Rose back down and pulled out his wand.

As Hagrid came into view Sirius shouted, 'What were we meant to be doing the night you and the Maunders snuck to Hogs head and got drug?'

'Detention for blowing Mrs Norris into a balloon.' Hagrid sniffled back.

Sirius dropped his wand and once more stepped around the body, 'Hagrid take the children, I need to go talk to an old friend.'

Before he could get an answer, Sirius run out of the house rage burning in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

"Get up freaks"

Rose stirred and peeked over to her brother but as she did so she couldn't help but grimace, his eye was now purple and by the harsh intake of breathe it looked like a rib or two had been at least fractured. She was scared to think about is back look like after all those whipping.

Yesterday had been their whale of a cousin's birthday and Harry just so happen to get blamed for the snake that got loose at the zoo.

Though she couldn't deny that looked a little bit weird when the snake started to respond to Harry it was impossible for HIM to remove the glass. Harry of course had said it was like magic which only made his punishment that much worse.

She tried to climb over Harry without knocking him however in a cupboard their size the task was impossible.

With a start and a groan of pain he sat up. It was no easy task and soon enough he was panting with sweat gleaning over him face.

"Harry go back to sleep, I'll do your chores today" Rose pushed.

"No. If I'm not around he'll start on you" and with that he pulled himself up and went to start on breakfast.

Rose had originally had to make breakfast however after she had been hit by a pan filled with sizzling oil 3 years ago, Harry had started on the task.

It was something he had always done. When she did something wrong Harry would take the punishment and she hated it.

Sure she had her fair share of scars; it was nothing to the torment Harry had been through.

Harry now at the stove starting on the two packs of bacon uncle Vernon and Dudley went through. After it was done (to perfection) he served it and once ,luckily, it had been deemed good enough he helped himself and his sister to the packet of porridge they had to share.

Once this was done Rose went up the stairs to start on the bedrooms and Harry to the garden.

Rose was on her way down the stairs with a load of washing when the post came through the letterbox so after putting it all into wash she came back to collect it. When she saw the letter to Harry she couldn't believe it. Not in the 10 years they had lived at number 4 Privet drive.

Forgetting everything she ran into the kitchen where unfortunately Uncle Vernon was, "What's that you have their girl?" This was her normal address.

"It's for Harry" she gasped out as she flew out of the back door.

She almost got to Harry before she was pushed down; "give it here" uncle Vernon screeched as he reached for the letter.

"No it's Harry's" but without warning Uncle Vernon had stomped down on her wrist and with a sickening crack her arm was broken and the letter no longer in her fingertips.

"ROSE!" Harry shouted as he ran up to his sister and checked her arm.

He glared up at his uncle however he couldn't help but become confused at the look of fear that graced his uncle's pudgy face.

* * *

"This is your new room"

Harry and Rose shared a look before stepping into the room, it had previously been Dudley's second bedroom however for some reason it was now there's.

It's was a small room with two bed both with a draw underneath for their thing and a tiny desk in between.

For most this would be a ridiculous place for two people to be expected to sleep however for the two siblings standing in the doorway, it looks like a football pitch.

"I wonder what brought on this?" Rose voiced as she moved towards one of the beds.

"I don't know but I think it had something to do with that letter."

"You mean the one that caused this?" She asked sceptically.

"Yeah. I mean he looked terrified just from the envelope alone." Harry explained.

"I wonder what it's about"

"Me too."

* * *

Over the next few days the treatment of the Potters improved. There was now a bowl of partake each as well as a sandwich and the beatings were less severe or often.

Just a week later it was Rose' birthday which unsurprisingly when unnoticed by everyone on the house except Harry, who although couldn't get Rose anything through money did give her half of his sandwich and took up most of her chores.

After dinner time Harry came up to Rose and told her to head over to the library.

She loved to read. Rose loved knowledge; anything from cars to cooking. It really didn't matter as long as she was learning something new.

Although most people would have complained about not getting anything, Rose roomed her afternoon of freedom in stride and ran to the library so she could get as much time there as possible.

Harry laughed as his sister kissed him on the cheek and ran down the street, turning back to the house he couldn't help but have a smile of his face. Just knowing how happy he had made his sister meant that he didn't care about the extra workload.

He was walking down the stairs when the post came but before he could even reach the bottom of the staircase uncle Vernon had grabbed the large stack and ripped them up into pieces.

As he was doing this Harry noticed that the entire stack of letter had a red wax seal which look an awful lot like the one of the back of Harry's absent letter.

When uncle Vernon looked up the stairs to see Harry he smiled and laughed before walking off.

Now Harry was scared.

It was six o'clock before Rose got home. Harry wanted to tell her the suspicious behaviour he had witnessed from uncle Vernon however he could not bring himself to ruin Rose' birthday.

He would just have to tell her tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N : I sadly still do not have any rights to Harry Potter**

 **sorry I haven't been posting I've had exams for the last two weeks and now I'm ill (great)**

 **some of the text is taken straight from the book with a few changes.**

 **hope you enjoy**

Over the next few weeks Harry and Rose both saw the red wax seal numerous time however each time they got close there uncle would be there to burn, rip or, in pure fear, eat them.

What Rose and Harry found most interesting was the ways they would up show in; in the milk from the milkman, eggs, and Dudley's homework. It seemed like the possibilities were endless.

Unfortunately these creative yet strange ways the letters were arriving did nothing to dampen their frustration.

It had almost been a month since the first letter had arrived and to the Dursleys it was their favourite day, why? Well to uncle Vernon it would be the lack of post and to the others it was because it was the only day uncle Vernon was acting normal-ish.

Until a letter hit him on the back of his head.

"What.." He started to demand however he was cut off when another letter flew down the chimney. Then many others.

It wasn't long before the house erupted with letters flying everywhere.

Dudley ran out of the living room in hopes to escape. Harry climbed onto the dining table and was attempting to catch on of the letters without being grabbed by uncle Vernon. Whilst Rose grabbed on off the floor and began to open it.

Just then aunt petunia grabbed her carrying her out of the house. Rose looked over to see the same this happening to her brother but he had a deep gash across his face and was obviously about to lose conscience.

It was half an hour later when the Dursleys had grabbed some clothes and they were off nobody knew where and not even Dudley risked demanding where they were doing.

Uncle Vernon was muttering like a madman and it was hours before they reached their destination.

Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared. It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."

Harry and Rose just shared a look- of course that's all Dudley would care about.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.

He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea.

Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.

One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

The travel over was extremely unpleasant. The boat was just to small for 5 people - two of which were the size of hippos.

All this meant that Dudley found some sort of entertainment by pushing Rose into the freezing water.

After the Dursleys had eaten some crisps and sandwiches (none of which the potter's got any) and the failed attempt to light a fire, the Dursleys all decided to go to bed.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia climbed the rickety stairs up to the old bedroom whist Dudley got the sunken sofa.

Harry and Rose found the softest piece of ground and lay there both shivering. Rose from her swim in the sea and Harry from the lack of clothes and blanket both of which he had given to Rose.

Rose slowly drifted off leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

By the watch of Dudley's wrist Harry saw it was only 10 minutes left to his birthday and what a great one this will be he thought sarcastically.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although it might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that and (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea? One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty seconds... ten - nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy Dudley.

three - two - one - BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

The sound outside also had Rose and Dudley awake and all it took was another almighty knock to have uncle Vernon down the stairs was a rifle.

Now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"

There was a pause. Then - The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. A giant of a man was standing in the doorway.

His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make a cup o' tea could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."

He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes. But where yer sister "

Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant.

He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Harry felt Rose tug of the back of his sleeve an obvious question as to if she was allowed out or not. Harry slowly shook his head, he knew he must protect Rose at all costs.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Harry demanded pulling up to his full height which by the dursleys task of malnutrition wasn't much.

"Well I delivered ya 'n' yer sister after yer parent were killed" it was almost like it pained the stranger to say it.

Very slightly Harry took a step forward exposing Rose' hair.

Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you ?"

"Harry!" Rose scolded who was now standing next him.

"Oh and erm- thank you" he said in shock.

The giant chuckled.

"You two are so like you parents." He smiled sadly, "I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's own.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire.

Harry and Rose looked at each other before slowly backing away. When stuff like this happened they (mainly Harry) got beaten.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy packet of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig from before starting to make tea.

Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.

Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.

Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."

The giant chuckled darkly. "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, don' worry."

He passed the sausages to Harry and Rose, who were so hungry, they had never tasted anything so wonderful, but they still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.

Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

Both Harry and Rose shook their heads. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly..

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them tha' should be sorry!"

"I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"

"All what?" asked Rose.

"ALL WHAT?"

Hagrid thundered.

"Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that these children- this boy - knows nothing abou' - about ANYTHING?"

Harry thought this was going a bit far and slowly started to back away taking Rose with him. he knew that angry adults never ended well for them and he would not let his "Hagrid" hurt Rose in any way.

"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do maths and stuff."

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world?"

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

DURSLEY!" he boomed and Harry grabbed Rose into a hug his body protecting hers.

Hagrid stared wildly at Harry who had just stood.

"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What? My - my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don' know... They don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don' know what yeh are?" he said.

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice. "Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told then? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him?"

"I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: again some of this is taken directly out of the book however there are changes that involve Rose as well the abuse the Potters have gone through.**

 **Sorry if Hargid's accent suddenly disappears; I'm rubbish at writing it and have given up sometime ago.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think and any suggestions that you have.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The entire hut was silent.

Until Rose stepped forward, "what? He can't be a wizard. They don't exist!" She almost shouted.

"I can promise yo' they do Rose. Yer a witch yer know."

That shut Rose up and one tug on her arm had her back behind Harry.

Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard. "I'm a what?"

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin good'un I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Rose looked up from the place of reading over his shoulder with a shocked expression.

Rose kept trying to talk but I seemed the ability was lost. After a few minutes harry stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?"

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled out an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl and a long quill and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note which Harry could read upside down

Dear Professor Dumbledore

Given Harry his letter. Taking him to buy his things tomorrow. Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid.

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm.

Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly while Rose took an inquisitive step forward.

"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going and neither will she," he said.

Hagrid grunted. "I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop them," he said.

"You "A what?" said Rose , interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid. "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took the brats in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard, indeed!"

"You knew?" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?"

Harry's sharply turned to her knowing that this was not something he was going to be happy to hear.

"Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that school - and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!"

Harry growled and took a step forward but Rose grabbed his arm and just shook her head. Knowing that anything Harry did would not help the situation.

"But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed like she had been wanting to say all this for years. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be the same, just as strange, just as - as abnormal and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry and Rose had gone very white. As soon as Harry Found his voice he said, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter?"

"It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Rose asked urgently.

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious. "I never expected this," he said in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin."

He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..."

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"

"Who?" Rose almost begged, her intellectual side getting the best of her.

"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Rose, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.

"Nah - can't spell it."

"All right - Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway. Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew."

A sad smile graced his beetle like features as he looked at both the children both looking just like their parents with the opposite eyes. Harry now started to join his sister, desperately soaking up all the information about his parents.

"Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day. Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before, probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with the sound of a foghorn. "Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find. anyway - You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too."

Hagrid looked over to Harry and Rose who as he saw were holding hands and couldn't help but smile. That boy was always trying to protect his sister.

"Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided to kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on inside Harry's mind.

As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life - a high, cold, cruel, laugh.

Hagrid was watching him sadly.

"Took yer from the ruined House myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."

"Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon.

Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now you listen here, both of you," he snarled. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing the beatings won't cure."

But at that moment, Hagrid leapt up from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat.

Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley - tell me the truth. What do you mean beatings?"

In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.

"Well?," said Hagrid breathing heavily trying to control the anger burning behind his eyes.

"got what they deserved didn't they!" He said almost proudly.

He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley.

There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal and next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain.

When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"I can't believe it. I'm gonna hav' to talk to dumbledore and soon."

Harry not like the fact that anyone knew about his beatings never mind that person telling anyone else tried to turn the Conversation in a different direction.

"But what happened to Vol - sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you and you sister. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see... he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake.

A wizard? Him? How could he possibly be? He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard?

If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football?

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled but Rose beat h to an answer, "oh come on Harry think about it. What about all those strange things we did!"

Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach...

"I ended up on the school roof and I was dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut that Aunt Petunia cut, which managed to grow back." He said.

Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him. "See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

"What about Rose?" Harry asked.

"Well of course Rose will go too and probably be just as famous. But you were the one who defeated he-who-must-not-be-names when you protected Rose from him."

Harry just nodded not trusting himself to speak. He had always tried to protect Rose but to think he had been doing it before he remembers what shocking.

As he looked down at Rose he could see the tears in her eyes and the love swimming within them and couldn't help just smile. Of course he would always protect her.

"Well I don' think them muggles will be bothering us at all so we can sleep here tonight and then tomorrow we can start to try and find you both a new home."

Both children couldn't help but smile. It looked like things were looking up for them.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N** : **Heres another chapter; two in one day - im on a role**

 **anyway this is part one of diagon alley**

 **hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Harry and Rose both woke early the next morning just like they did every morning however without any chores and the dursleys staying as far away from them as possible there was nothing left to do but talk.

"What do you think?" Rose asked, "do you think that he can get us away from here?"

Harry slowly looked over and began to nod. "The sadness he expressed for our parents is real, I believe him when he says he will get us away."

"Well it wouldn't matter for you anyway, with you going to Hogwarts and all."

"Yes it would! I would never leave you with the dursleys even if it meant never going to Hogwarts."

Tears once again rose to Rose' eyes and Harry grabbed her into a tight hug trying to show just how much he loved his sister, "it's always just been me and you and I would never leave you anywhere you didn't feel comfortable." He mumbled into her hair.

It was half an hour later when Hagrid finally awoke, "you coming you two. First stop diagon alley and then we will be meeting someone about where you will now be living."

Both Harry and Rose nodded and without any more hesitation they went out to the boats and sailed back into land.

* * *

Rose looked up from Harry's supply list once again: a cauldron, toad, robs. Where on earth would they find these things, never mind just London.

When Harry asked Rose what was wrong and she told him he also looked confused so asked Hagrid.

"You just have to know the right place to look." Is all he told them just before they stopped before I tiny door of which both children would have never seen if they had not been shown it.

As they passed into the small pub with they found out was called the leaky cauldron they were bombarded by people all trying to grab some part of them. It took all Hagrid's strength, might and patience to get out of the pub.

As they walked down diagon alley Rose and Harry were shocked into silence, everywhere you looked magic lived. People in robes, a broom shop, owls and so much more. Both couldn't get enough.

Eventually they got to the end of the road where stood a large white building, "this is gringotts wizarding bank. Be careful goblins can be nasty creatures at times."

As they walked down to the front desk many goblins tools a curious look at the Potters. It made both of the uneasy and caused Rose to grab Harry's hand once again.

If was after a long and winding type and two different stops that they finally left the bank.

* * *

Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen you two, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? Hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry and Rose entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts dears?" she said, when they started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact."

"No it's just me. My sister starts next year" he told the woman. She seem happy with his manners and lead him to where he needed to be whilst showing Rose some robes she could look at.

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.

Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice.

"Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on. "No," said Harry. "Play Quidditch at all?" "No," said Harry again, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry and pointing at three large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Harry. He was liking this boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage"

Harry really didn't like this boy now but still listened to him drone on until he was free to go.

When he got out of the shop him and Rose went with Hagrid and carried on shopping. It was beginning to reach dinner time once they had finally finished in a book shop called Flourish and Bolts. Both potters had gained many different books and about the wizarding world.

It was then that once again Hagrid took leave and sent Harry and Rose to Ollivanders to get Harry's wand.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty for a single spindly chair which Rose sat on to wait.

Harry felt strangely as though he'd entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Rose must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and she got quickly off the old chair which was now surrounded by a broken vase.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand."

Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

""Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand: Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

As he looked up his ruses gleamed once again, "and your sister Rose. I'll be seeing you again next year I guess. Of course you look very much like your mother but favour you fathers eyes."

He turned back to Harry and took a step forward. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."

"Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

Harry exchanged a quick looked with Rose. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do..."

He looked down seeming to compose himself but then just a quickly snapped his head nack up again. "Well, now - Mr. Potter. Let me see."

He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns or dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised it when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the old chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers.

He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.

Rose whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..."

"Sorry," said Rose, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter Every single wand."

Harry could sense this was not going to be something he wanted to hear.

"It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand Mr. Potter when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

It was as they were leaving the shop when they say Hagrid carrying a cage in which a snowy owl was sleeping.

"Happy birthday Harry" Hagrid boomed as the thrusted the cage into Harry's arm.

After Harry stuttered out his thanks many time they headed back to the now quieter leaky cauldron.

"We'll be meeting one of your professors to talk about your living arrangements so why don't we order something to eat while we wait."

The potters nodded and ordered their food; waiting for the person who would decide their fate.

* * *

 **A/N : cliff hanger, I'm exited for the next chapter which I'll try and get out as soon as possible.**

 **don't forget to leave suggestions and please review.**

 **bye lovely people**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry this chapters going to be a bit shorter than the others and over the next week i will still try to post however it will be difficult.**

 **i have work experience and a few collages i have to go look at so it busy busy.**

 **this chapter was difficult to write but i finally got it done and i hope you enjoy**

* * *

The next half hour was spent eating and talking about the wizarding world for the trio. The Potter were intrigued by everything the wizarding world had to offer.

From poisons and dragons to Hogwarts and quidditch. When Harry explained the game to the Potters they were immediately in love with it and Harry just couldn't wait to get to fly.

It's was just as they were finishing their meal when a woman walked into the pub. She had an almost regal air to her, with all her hair pulled up and the strong way she held herself. The potters knew this was not someone they wanted to get on the wrong side of.

When Hagrid turned to see what they were staring at he smiled and started to call the woman over, "professor mcgonagall o'er 'ere".

She turned towards the voice and when she saw Hagrid she started towards him.

As the woman stepped around Hagrid to view the Potters for the first time she stopped and just stared at them aright tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Just like their parents ain't thee." Hagrid said but all she could do before she composed herself and sat down.

"I'm sorry" she sniffles, "I'm minerva McGonagall, a professor at Hogwarts and your godmother Rose."

She was hesitant to say the last part and as she looked over to the children in front of her she almost chuckled.

Harry grabbed his sister's hand but his mouth had dropped so far open that it almost looked dislocated but Rose just lifted her eyes again trying to drink in the woman sitting in front of her.

"I didn't know I have a godmother" Rose told her honestly.

"I'm sorry" minerva told her looking down, "wanted to come and see you but I was always told to stay away."

As she allowed Rose to soak in the new information she looked over to Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, your godmother well, what happened to her is a horrible story."

Harry just nodded, "so are you going to take Rose." He looked down as he said this knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop them from separating.

"Well that's what I've come to talk to you about however I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that you two are not split up okay?"

She looked him dead in the eye hoping he would trust her to do this. Harry took his time to understand the emotions in the Professor's eyes, he had never been asked to trust someone and he wanted to make sure everything was going to be okay.

Eventually Harry nodded, "but if you can't have us both, you have to promise me Rose will always be taken care of."

"No!" Rose shouted jumping up, "I will not leave you Harry. I don't care if you think you have to protect me I will never leave you to them."

Minerva looked over to Hagrid and silently agreeing that they should take this to a private room.

As they were moving into the room minerva tapped Harry on the shoulder gently frowning at the way he seemed to tense up at the touch, "I will do anything to protect you both Harry. Don't think just because I'm not your godmother doesn't mean I don't care for you. I told your parents I would take care of both of you if they were ever unable to do so."

She desperately wanted to hug Harry at this point but knew that doing that would only scare the boy so she tried to tell him how much she loved him through eye contact.

Once they had all settled and had drinks in the next room they began to talk again.

"What I would like to do if for you to come live with me however with myself having to spend most of the year at Hogwarts Rose would then be without a home."

Harry and Rose shared a look.

"If you would like you could both live with me in the holidays when I'm at home and then this year, if Rose like, she could stay with my brother and his family."

As mcgonagall looked up she bit her lip. She didn't know what the Potters reaction would be. Dumbledore had told her both children had gone through abuse however when he suggested finding them a new home he had point blank told McGonagall no. She of course had shouted at him telling him how all this was his fault and stormed out. Later she had wrote a letter to Hagrid telling him what she wanted to do and how if the potters agreed she would have someone meet the new day to make it legal.

it took a while for the Potters to make a decision they seemed to be communicating without words. Finally they stopped and turned to face the Professor.

"if it would be okay with you, could we see how Rose gets on with your family before we choose what to do?"

Mcgonagall smiled, "of course it is okay with me, i would like both of you to be as comfortable as possible."

She knew that she was doing the right thing by doing all this when she saw the Potter's smile and Harry gab his sister into a hug. that one small gesture that she knew Harry was uncomfortable with with anyone seem second nature with his sister and you could just tell that so much love flowed between them.

"well then if it's okay with you I can book you a room for tonight and then tomorrow we can get this all legalised and hopefully by tomorrow we will be able to take you to mcgonagall manner, how does that sound?"

"great!" Rose said and she got up and embraced mcgonagall into a hug which lead the woman to choke up once again.

She looked over to Harry and gave him a smile before holding her hand out for him to shake. he instantly relax and smiled at her. one day he would give her a hug, he knew he just needed time.

After some well needed relaxing and a good sized breakfast Minerva returned to the pub, once again hugging Rose and giving Harry a hand shake.

"today we are going to have to head over to the ministry to talk to someone about the custody but it shouldn't take long if we get a copy of your parents will from gringotts first."

Once they knew what to do they were off back to gringotts.

* * *

Harry's stomach was a knot of nerves as he headed into the bank, what would his parents leave them? what if the will said that they had to live a the dursleys? he knew this was too good to be a dream.

it was only a short amount of time later when they were sitting in front of a goblin of the name Sharptooth.

Maneria looked at Harry and gave him an encouraging nod which he returned before facing the goblin, "I'm sorry to bother you sir but I was wondering if my sister and I would be able to see a copy of our parents will.

The goblins eyebrows rose at the polite way in which he was addressed but nodded all the same and left the room to collect the documents.

When he returned Sharptooth handed the envelope to Harry but his hands were shaking so much, even with his sisters supportive hand, that he couldn't open it.

He looked up into McGonagall's eyes, "could you help me please?"

Minerva nodded and walked forward. She took the envelop from Harry and opened it, "would you like me to read it?" She asked the Potters and when they nodded she began to read.

 **This is the final will and testimony of James Charlus Potter and Lily Jane Potter (nee Evans)**

 **To Sirius Orion Black (godfather of Harry James Potter) we leave 500,000 gallons. Although we know he does not need it, it would cover the costs of raising our children.**

 **To Remus John Lupin (godfather of Rose Lily Potter) we also leave 500,000 gallons. Hopeful this will help with your furry little problem.**

 **To Peter Pettigrew (our secret keeper) we leave 500,000 gallons. We would like to thank you for helping us protect our son.**

 **To Alice Kate Longbottom (nee Prewett) (Godmother of Harry James Potter) we leave 500,000 gallons. Once again we know you do not need it however if the task of raising our children fall on you we should hope this would help.**

 **To Minerva McGonagall (godmother of Rose Lily Potter) we leave 500,000 gallons in case you shall ever need it either for you or our children.**

 **All properties, left money and belonging we leave to our children Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter.**

 **Custody of our children shall go to any one of their godparents and no one else.**

Both Harry and Rose looked at each other. Who are all those people? Why didn't they raise them?

It was only McGonagall that rose them from the silent conversation, "Peter?" She asked looking at the goblin.

As they followed her eye line they saw the goblin looked paler than normal if that was at all possible. "I will contact the ministry, it seems like an innocent man has been locked up all this time."

Once the goblin had left the potters turned back to the professor questions burning in there eyes.

"I guess I better explain mighten I."

"Just before you were born Harry, you know who decided that he wanted you killed. Only a few know the real reason, I myself don't know the whole truth. Anyway your parents decided to go into hiding.

Everything was fine until a month after Rose was born.

Your parents and yourself were staying in a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. Your parents were getting worried as there had been an increase of attacks on the area around them so they decided to place the house under the fidelius charm.

This charm allows the place to become completely invisible to anyone who hasn't been told about it by the secret keeper.

The secret keeper is the only person who is now able to write or even say the address of the covered place."

Both Harry and Rose nodded, "but what do you and Mr Sharptooth mean when he left to get someone from the ministry." Rose asked.

"Well you see your father and Sirius Black were the best of friends. More like brothers than anything and well he was believe to be your parents secret keeper."

When Minerva Looked down at the children this time she saw there confused faces.

"It was believed that Sirius Black was a spy for you know who because of this. The secret keeper being the only person being able to tell the secret would be the only person able to betray the secret..."

"And you all blamed Sirius when he wasn't the secret keeper and this Peter person was."

"Yes Rose that is correct."

"So what happened to him." Harry asked.

"He was sent to azkaban - a wizard prison with some less than pleasant guards"

Just the tone of her voice chilled the children to the bone. "How, if he was innocent was he put in there then?"

Minerva mumbled something. "What?" Harry asked his voice rising a little bit.

Sighing she looked up into his eyes, "they never gave him a trial."


End file.
